Callgirl and Friends (Call Me Callgirl Season 2)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: From the Creator of South Park Versus Kids Next Door Series, allow me to present to you, Callgirl and Friends! A sequel to Call Me Callgirl, the Miraculous Ladybug Parody, where every hero sticks out for Callgirl and protects her. But will that be enough for today's society? (Fanmade Heroes made by Me, I own nothing else) (Rated K for now)
1. Chapter 1

Call Me, Callgirl Season 2: Callgirl and Friends (Episode 1)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Featuring:

Freedom Fighters!

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O Connel as General Disarray

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Special Guests:

Red Blaze as Fire Red

Heidi Turner as Big Tough Heidi

Lola Love as Lola Pop

Nelly Williams as Excavator

(Epsiode Begin!)

Wendy has a hard time about coping without being with her girl friends, but at least she now has her boy friends, with one girl who specializes in every class of school, which means she now tutors Wendy into solving her homework quite easily, who is really an Ad in human form, living in Today's Society!

Wendy is now happy with her new pals, in fact, too happy to be begging the girls for getting her back in, which now held a meeting.

(A/N: Again, I'm not sorry for being rusty with this code!)

"Sparkle! Sparkle!" said Bebe. "Nelly has the floor!"

"If it pleases and Sparkles, I propose that we get into the next list of who's taking over Wendys Spot!" Said Nelly.

"If we're talking about this, we are currently out of popular girls..." Said Bebe. "Wendy was the only one left."

"But now she talks to boys!" Shouted Lizzie. "GROSS!"

"Well..." Bebe starts thinking about it.

"Wait a minute!" Said Annie. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"What's wrong?" asked Red.

"If Wendy starts being likes by all of boys, we're UNPOPULAR!" Shouted Annie.

The girls muttered to each other.

"Girls!" Bebe realized something. "If the boys are trying to do one thing they'll make her a Black Widow or Wonder Woman of their Superhero gig! That'll make us look bad! Any volunteers want to Trasform into a Superhero, meet me at my house!"

"I'M READY TO BEAT THOSE DORKS!" Shouted Nelly. "COUNT ME IN!"

"I'm ready to bring a friend back!" Shouted Red.

"Let's do this" Lola joined.

"Allow me..." Said a familiar voice. It was none other than Cartman's Ex Girlfriend, who traded her fat for muscle, Heidi Turner. "I want revenge from of them! And I'm going to bring it to them!"

"Oh no! Heidi, please!" Bebe begged her. "I'll just-"

"I said, I will!" Heidi rips apart a thick hard cover book and rips along with the cover in one move!

"Oh dear." Said Bebe.

...

Meanwhile back in Token's House, Stan was watching Wendy cring into her photobook of her and her friends.

Stan looked sorry for her and tried to comfort her.

Kenny and Kyle joined in.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" asked Stan.

"I miss my friends..." Wendy kept sobbing as Stan pets her gently.

"Well, if you want, we can be your new friends." said Kyle.

"(Yeah and we can call ourselves Callgirl and Friends!)" Kenny chuckled.

"HEY! NO GIRLS IN COON AND FRIENDS!" Shouted Cartman who was eating his KFC Bucket full of chicken.

"(QUIT TALKING WHILE YOU'RE EATING, FATSO!)" Shouted Kenny.

Wendy smiled a bit. "Thank you, guys."

Suddenly, there was a notification for everyone from Eva.

The note read, "A request for Coon and Friends to join the battle for keeps for some girl named Wendy!"

"Who can that be from?" Token typed on his computer to reply.

"The popular girls of South Park!" Eva answered back. "They're defeating every boy and tying them up to find the Coon and Friends!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Mysterion already dressed from Kenny.

"Wait!" said Wendy. "I'll go too!"

"Oi!" Shouted Wally. "I'll join in to assist you!"

"Can I come too!" asked Kuki.

"Negative, Rainbow Girl, Kangaroo Kid! Your mission is to train until you can defeat 5 of us!" Doctor Timothy ordered, making Wally and Kuki groan as they head back into training.

Cartman, Wendy, Stan and Kyle transformed into their Super Forms!

General Disarray arrived. "I don't like the feeling of this, so I'll arrive as well with my Amnesia Rays!"

"Okay!" Shouted Coon. "Heroes! Move out!"

...

It was City Hall, where all of the popular girls are making an arena out of snow to cave in the boys, or so they expected.

5 heroes arrived and posed in front of the girls! Disarray quickly jumped into the bushes preparing a sneak attack, but was caught in a rope net!

"GAH! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Disarray tried moving but the girls had kept him captured.

"Trying to sneak attack us?!" Nelly tapped her shovels together. "You won't get away with this! Give us back our Wendy!"

"Wendy?!" Asked Callgirl. "I don't know who are you talking about!"

"That's-" The Coon was about to spill it but was elbowed by his teammates. "****!"

"Hello, Cartman!" Apeared a tall fourth grade girl with muscles and gymnastics gear, showing her body and muscles.

"H - Heidi?!" asked the Coon.

"Wait a minute..." said Bebe. "If Cartman's here, then so are Stan, Kyle and Kenny, but if Stan's here... WENDY! YOU'RE HERE!"

"I told you, Wendy is not here!" said Callgirl.

"Just give up, Wendy, they know it's us..." Said Human Kite.

"Wendy! Come back to us!" Ordered Nelly. "Join our side so we can defeat the boys!"

"My friends ARE the boys!" said Callgirl. "And they're so nice, they call us Callgirl and Friends!"

"WHO SAID YOU CAN RENAME MY TEAM?!" Shouted Coon.

"Who said you are IN my Team, Eric?!" Callgirl retaliated. This broke the Coon and made him turn around to mutter to himself.

"You know what?! Screw you guys! I'm going home!" Shouted Coon as he was about to leave but was grabbed and slammed into the snow by a girl dressed in Pink and Yellow, close to Callgirl but with short shorts. "Rrrrmmm..."

"Lola?!" Shouted Mysterion.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mysterion!" Lola used a Bounce Bomb to send everyone away but Mysterion. Mysterion can smell candy and mints coming from Lola in her superhero form.

"Oh ****... I'm going to die..." Mysterion sighed.

"Beat him up, Lola Pop!" Shouted Nelly.

"I guess I'll take you on!" Human Kite swuared off with Nelly.

"Get buried by the Excavator!" Shouted Nelly as she brought her shovels.

"You want to be next, Lover Boy?!" Red faced Toolshed. "You don't deserve Wendy! And I, Fire Red, shall be in charge of that!"

"This is not what Kevin wants if he sees this!" Said Toolshed.

"Don't you DARE bring him in!" Shouted Fire Red as she blazed with fire.

"And that leaves Big Tough Heidi to you, Cartman!" said Heidi as she lifts up Cartman, who's dizzy from the grab. "I can tell I'm going to enjoy this fight!"

(Battle Begin!)

"SCATTER!" Coon ordered as he tried running away but was grabbed and got slammed by Heidi.

...

Human Kite took flight and soared through the air, which means Excavator can't reach him.

"Come back here, you dirty chicken!" Excavator taunted.

"Eat this!" Human Kite zapped a laser to Excavator, and keeps shooting!

...

Toolshed tried being gentle to Fire Red as he was about to throw a Screwdriver Kunai, but the screwdriver melted!

"Uh oh!" Toolshed was surprised as Fire Red shot a fire ball to Toolshed! Toolshed was sent flying into an ice wall of the arena!

...

Mysterion and Lola Pop charged into each other and battled!

Mysterion Dread Rushed Lola Pop, imagining her as a Vamp Kid. "Heeyaw!"

"Ow!" Lola Pop fake sobbed in her fake tears trying to reduce Mysterion's power.

"I - I'm sorry..." Mysterion apologized, but was mule kicked by Lola Pop as she sprung back, laughing at him.

"Foolish boys!" Lola Pop giggled and started beating up Mysterion.

...

Back to Human Kite, he was about to finish off the last of Nelly's energy with a final blast, but Nelly had enough as she dug out a snowball and hit Human Kite's Sail, making him fall and crash into the roof of the hall, rolling down into the ground!

Nelly came up and steps on his chest!

"Any last words?!" Excavator smirked at him.

...

Each girl was winning and were beating the Coon and friends. Soon, more girls came by to take a turn beating up the Coon and Friends as the girls dragged Dougie away.

Suddenly, the girls were lifted into the air as the rest of the heroes appeared.

Doctor Timothy arrived using psychokinesis!

"Need a hand?!" Wonder Tweek arrived with Fastpass, Tupperware, Mosquito and Rainbow Girl.

"I'll hold off the other girls!" Glitchgirl levitated as her eyes glowed blue as she begins to defeat each girl by shocking them with her ad powers! Kangaroo Kid, Super Craig, and Captain Diabetes help aid Glitchgirl by recovering her energy with items!

Professor Chaos then defeats the girls who dragged Dougie away.

"You came for me!" Dougie jumped for joy out of the net. "Hurry! We don't have time to waste!"

Then Mintberry Crunch helped heal the fallen boys with Fresh Mint!

"I can tell this is not about me!" Callgirl frowned. "This is about the boys having me! And honestly, I don't care! This is for harming everyone of my friends!"

Callgirl played on her phone while Doctor Timothy gently put down the girl heroes! The girl heroes got a call... They answered, holding their phones to their ears.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" The virus exploded the phones, knocking them out!

The boys cheered as the heroes freed the prisoners from their snares!

"Wendy, I..." Bebe looked sorry.

"It's not your fault." Said Callgirl. "Just don't force me to lose my friends."

"This is why we are branded Callgirl and Friends!" Cartman bragged, which made Callgirl giggle and smile. "You think you can take away what you threw away! It's like trying to find a gold coin when the garbage truck picked up the trash when you threw it away!... HAHAH! I BEAT YOU TO IT MYSTERION!... Mysterion?"

Nelly choked Mysterion as his face turned purple. "What?"

"Oh my god, she killed Kenny!" Shouted Toolshed.

"You Bastard!" Human Kite frowned and pointed at Nelly.

"GUYS! I'M OVER HERE!" Shouted Mysterion as he was riding on a Zamboni, clearing the evidence of a gender fight.

Disarray and Professor Chaos arrived to the site.

"Alright! Here it comes! Amnesia Ray!" Disarray's fists glowed and zapped the girls and boys as they teleport home.

"You didn't have to do that, General Disarray..." Callgirl looked a bit sorry for the minds erased.

"All they will remember is how precious you are for them." General Disarray explained his process. "They'll remember how much it hurts using you, which equals the Forces of TNT in their phone explosion."

"NERD!" shouted the Coon.

After the clean up, everyone got back to their normal business for the rest of their day.

...

The next morning, Stan and Wendy were crossing the hallways together, holding hands.

Suddenly, the girls appeared in front of them.

"Wendy, we're sorry if we called you unpopular..." Said Bebe. "Me and the girl want to make it up to you, so can you please lead us?"

"Not right now." Said Wendy. "I'm having a date."

The girls squealed in joy as the couple left.

"Well, that was probably the bravest thing you ever did, Wendy." Said Stan as he grinned.

"Don't worry, Stan." said Wendy as she kissed Stan. "As long as they missed me, I'm happy."

The couple then makes it to the playground where they begin to play.

(The End)

(Season 2 Outro: Callgirl and Toolshed by South Park Cheer and Johnny)

(Cheer): C A LL GIRL! Beat the Bad Guys and save the world!

T O OL SHED! Make the Bad Guys cry home to bed!

(Johnny/Rap):

Going down to South Park gonna have myself a time,

you gonna talk trash to me, you speechless clown, looking like one of them scared mimes,

When I come to South Park, gonna best believe to leave these woes behind,

but when I vent, I take my two arms and your neck and leave them in a bind! Yuh!

(Cheer): C A LL GIRL! Beat the Bad Guys and save the world!

T O OL SHED! Make the Bad Guys cry home to bed!

Going down to South Park gonna have myself a time!

(Johnny): And if you messing with me or my people, come meet these friends of mine! *A Hero punch the screen*


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me, Callgirl Season 2: Callgirl and Friends (Episode 2)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Featuring:

Freedom Fighters!

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O' Connel as General Disarray

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Featuring

Lola Love as Lola Pop

(Episode 2: Rise of Lola Pop)

It seems like one of those times when Member Berries were on sale in South Park. Member Berries are berries of talking grape like berries that remember times from the past and don't mind being eaten.

But now, they took the step of evolution, Re-Member Berries. They don't talk or contain a face, they're just berries with a black question mark in the end. They say the ones with an Exclamation Point makes you feel the past, present and future.

Each hero in the Freedom Fighters HQ tried a Re Member Berry and each got a hint of memory lane.

Cartman remembered the day he'd become leader of Coon and Friends and suddenly his team had turned their back on them for Coon betraying them in the first place. All of this to the point the team was called Callgirl and Friends to celebrate Wendy's arrival despite the fact already having two girls already in the team.

Well, Bebe has helped heroes secretly on their costumes, like Mysterion and Callgirl. That secret was revealed the minute Mysterion wasn't talking to anyone but Bebe during lunch. Something about watching the last season of Star Versus the Forces of Evil, or something like that.

Callgirl would still get questions like, should girl heroes be independent from boys? Shouldn't Callgirl be the dominant one since Toolshed fell in love with Callgirl first? Why is it when a crush turns out to be a lame?

All those questions were answered in Wendy's thoughts. "Let me be." She said in her mind.

"Wendy?" asked Toolshed. "You want to try a Re Member Berry?"

"No thanks, I don't want to-" Wendy was about to say no when Cartman fed her an exclamation marked berry.

Suddenly, a rush from an alternate universe arrived.

She was in the hospital bed, with Stan by her side and something she might not expect. Wendy was holding a baby wrapped in a Pink Blanket while Stan was holding a toddler boy.

Snapping back into reality, Wendy blushed hard and red.

"What did you see?" Cartman asked. Wendy just ran away blushing to her room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Stan asked furiously.

"I just fed her a berry with an exclamation mark!" Cartman shouted. Wendy then came back and attacked Cartman with her Selfie Sticks! "Gah! Get her off me!"

"You deserved it, Cartman." Said Doctor Timothy, telepathically. "You shouldn't be trying to expose people like that.

...

At dusk, Mysterion guards the night, as everyone is asleep since he has nothing better to do, or at least that what it said on his letter.

He yawns. "This had better be worth my time..." And that's when he saw her, who she knocked Mysterion from the building into the snow. Mysterion faints asleep and was unmasked by the girl.

...

The next day, the boys, and girl, were looking for Kenny, calling his name.

Kenny wakes up as Mysterion, though he was just inside the girl's club. The girls looked at Bebe.

"Is this him?" Asked Nelly.

"Yes." Said Bebe as she said with shame.

"Bebe?" Mysterion asked in his dark voice. "What's going on?"

"Well, since the Superheroes are a latest trend, since the girls played with the boys on their fantasy realm, I guess we want to play Superheroes too."

"Starting with me!" The girl who knocked out Mysterion appeared. She was wearing a mask like Callgirl, she has yoga pants and a yellow shirt with a candy symbol written on it. Her color scheme was Banana and Strawberry (Yellow and Pink) [Note: Fastpass doesn't call it Banana, he calls the Yellow Scheme "Juice" to make the color sound better, but it made Coon mad about the name since it reminds him of a certain race.]

"Mysterion, meet Lola Pop." Said Bebe. "Lola Pop, meet Mysterion."

"He's so cute." Lola Pop teased.

"Uh, what?" Mysterion blushed trying not to break character.

"And for your punishment, you have to teach us how to become Super!" Nelly smirked.

"This is dangerous." Said Mysterion. "You don't know what you're getting into!"

"Kenny, give up. They know about Wendy and Stan." Bebe sighed.

"WHAT?!" Mysterion shouted in surprise.

"Do it or I'll exploit your whole identity to the neighborhood!" Shouted Lola Pop.

Mysterion drops a sweat.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Mysterion rushed out the door as outside there was a group of girls, ready to hurt him.

That's when Wendy saw them, and Kenny, who's still Mysterion, as well as a new Superhero.

"Don't make me feed you the Sweets of Truth, sugar~!" Lola Pop taunted seductively.

Mysterion couldn't tell what had gone last night, but he can tell his lips aren't dry from being knocked down into the snow.

Wendy transforms Super and arrived as she lands between the girls and Mysterion!

"Well, look who showed up?!" Nelly cracks her knuckles.

"Callgirl! They're trying to force me to teach them to be superheroes!" Mysterion explained.

Callgirl frowns. "Shouldn't you know this isn't a game?! You can easily get hurt!"

"Well I just squeezed out every secret from Mysterion to the girls!" Lola Pop winked, making Mysterion grit his teeth.

"If you know there's every secret, do you think your exposure will matter?" asked Callgirl.

"Huh?" Asked Nelly.

Callgirl called Dougie. "General Disarray! Bring the Amnesia Dust!"

The girls gasped.

"YOU wouldn't dare!" Shouted Nelly. Bebe was relieved that she didn't have to expose secrets, but suddenly, Lola Pop started screaming secrets.

Lola Pop runs around with Mysterion unable to catch her. "Did you know that the ads are still alive?! Did you know that Mysterion is actually-"

"PHONE DESTROYER!" Lola Pop's phone exploded in her pocket as she fell with an injured leg.

"OW!" Lola Pop shrieked as she got up, walking with her leg injured. "I can't move!"

Suddenly, everyone was sprinkled with a green powder, making everyone but heroes forget. However, that means Bebe and Lola Pop can't forget.

"Quick! Back to base!" Shouted General Disarray.

"No!" Said Callgirl as she carried Lola Pop on her shoulders. "Mysterion! Help me!"

Mysterion obeyed and assisted Lola Pop, by carrying her in his arms. Lola Pop blushed.

"Wait, what about the girls?!" she asked.

"Don't worry! I'll handle it! You guys go ahead!" Bebe ordered.

And with that the heroes left.

...

Back to base, Lola Pop was restored to health with a Super Bean, which was a frozen Lima Bean to be exact.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to expose you..." Lola sighed.

"(It's fine.)" Said Kenny, muffled in his parka. "(Just don't attack us anymore.)"

Doctor Timothy arrived with a new app downloaded in Lola's new phone.

"Huh?" Lola asked as she looked at the new app.

"Congratulations!" said Timmy, telepathically. "Since you beat Mysterion, as tradition, you must begin your quest as a superhero by defeating our 4 guardians."

"You mean. I'm a superhero?!" Lola jumped up with joy, took down Kenny's parka and kissed him. "Thank you so much!"

She skips away into the Simulation Room where she was preparing to fight the rest of the guardians.

"Did you SERIOUSLY, Kenny?" Asked Cartman. "Did you SERIOUSLY just lost to a girl?"

"She was too fast! What else can I do?!" asked Kenny as he, Kyle, Stan and Cartman followed.

"You did great out there, champ." Said Dougie.

"You really think so?" asked Wendy.

"I KNOW so. You are still amazing until this day!" Dougie jumped and pat Wendy on the head.

"Thanks." Wendy looked outside. "Sometimes I wonder if a Hero HAS a gender."

"Let's not get too PC." Said Dougie.

(The End)


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Featuring:

Freedom Fighters!

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O' Connel as General Disarray

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Lola Love as Lola Pop

Alejandro Reynoso as Mexican Joker

(Chapter 3: A Heart's Desire)

It was a battle between Callgirl and Friends against some sort of white van man dressed as a fairy.

"I shall make people fall in love with each other, that is my job!" The man exclaimed.

"Kidnapping children does not bring anyone together!" Callgirl lectured the man as she played on her phone.

The man gets a call... "PHONE DESTROYER!"

The phone exploded, leaving the man to topple down onto the ground.

"Fastpass! Now!" Callgirl alerted.

"On it!" Fastpass got fast enough and tied the man and called the police.

After fleeing and watching the man get arrested, the group celebrated humbly.

Suddenly, Callgirl gets pricked by needle, specifically, a blow dart.

"OW!" She plucked out the dart as it kept squeezing something pink. "Geez! That hurts!"

"Are you okay, Callgirl?" Toolshed pats Callgirl.

"I'm fine Toolshed." Callgirl laid eyes on Toolshed for a while. She felt this sensation she never felt before. Something that made her want Toolshed more, even though they are both girlfriend and boyfriend-

"Callgirl?!" Toolshed clapped his gloves in front of Callgirl's face, snapping her out of it. Being that of a distraction, Callgirl shakes her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Like I said, Toolshed, I'm fine." Callgirl replied again. And then, Toolshed sneezed. "Bless you."

"Thanks..." Toolshed wiped his nose with his arm. He then sniffs back something wet and runny.

"Dude, are you okay?" Human Kite feels Toolshed's head, as his hand caught on fire. "HEY!" Human Kite quickly fove into the snow to put out the fire.

Professor Timothy came online. "Toolshed, I don't think you're fit to fight for the rest of the day."

"No, please. I can still fight." Toolshed sneezed again, but this time, it broke his character as he transformed back to normal.

"Hey, you can stay at my place." Callgirl smiled a bit and pats Stan.

"A - are you sure? Won't your dad be angry if you brought me there?" He asked.

"Stan, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I told him everything." Callgirl reasoned.

"No I mean, will he be mad if I come in with a fever?" Stan sniffed.

"Trust me, Stan." Callgirl hugs her boyfriend.

"Th - this is sweet." Fastpass smiled.

...

Inside Wendy's house, Wendy brought in Bebe on how to upgrade her outfit, fit for the Winter, while Stan is recovering asleep in her bed, too dizzy to be able to explore her room.

Wendy began worrying for her boyfriend so much, after constant check ups, Bebe was concerned.

"Look, Wendy. I know you're that attracted to Stan before. But even as Toolshed, you can't seem to get enough of him." Bebe said with a worried look.

"Look. He's sick and he got injured from the fight." Wendy tried explaining.

"Last time I checked, no one suffered a casualty." Bebe's face looked seriously concerned. "If you want to be near him, why don't you stay in the room with him?"

"Speaking of which, I'll be right back." Wendy left to her room to see Stan.

"Wendy!" Bebe tried stopping Wendy.

Wendy looked at Stan, and awed at his look when he's asleep, especially with his cap off. Sure, it looked terrible as Toolshed, but even as Toolshed, she always admired Stan when losing his hat. And his shirt beneath his jacket.

"WENDY!" Bebe snapped Wendy out of the trance.

"Uh, Bebe! I didn't see you there." Wendy looked at Bebe awkwardly.

"If you don't feel like talking, you could've told me." Bebe then leaves the house.

Wendy felt sorry as she drooped her head down slightly as she sighed. "At least Stan's safe." She said to herself. Looking both directions, she went inside her room and locked the door.

She moved Stan aside as he made room for Wendyz and not even knowing it. Wendy then tucked herself in with him. Being with him once more, she thought. Her eyes morphed from brown to pink as she has laid her eyes on Toolshed. She moved her head closer to Stan's face.

"So what if I get sick? It doesn't matter now..." She closed in and kissed Stan and holds it.

Stan wakes up. "W - Wendy?" He thought. "You're gonna get sick."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter now." Wendy answered with her thoughts. It can't be heard by the other, but can be clearly understood as they both kept kissing. Stan then turned the other way and sneezed.

"S - Sorry." Stan sniffed.

"It's fine." Wendy then got on Stan and pinned him on the bed.

"Wendy? What are you doing?" Asked Stan, but Wendy is stuck in a trance.

"Hold him still!" Said a Fairy coming across the window as he loaded an arrow drenched in toxins.

"WENDY!" Stan screamed, snapping Wendy out of the trance. Using his strength, he moves Wendy out of the way as the arrow struck the wall, melting the paint!

"S - Stan... I can't help it... I love you a lot..." Wendy then shed some tears which quickly flooded the room.

"I control her emotions Stan." Said the Fairy. "And I can make her destroy you."

"Why are you doing this?!" Asked Stan as he gets engulfed by light, signalling his Super transformation.

"Because Stan," the fairy revealed himself to be a copy of Cartman. "I get what I want. and what I want is to watch you die! Wendy, show him your rage!"

Wendy turned from sadness into rage as her anger begins to boil the sea of tears, hurting Stan as he morphed into Toolshed. Shooting a Screwdriver, he broke through the window and pinnee the Fairy to a house wall by the wing!

"Stan, I love you, but sometimes you make me furious!" Wendy then transformed into Dark Callgirl, due to her rage and side of being. Dark Callgirl is basically Callgirl, but with the Digital Virus Color Scheme (Red, Black and White).

"Callgirl?! No way! You can't!" Toolshed looked scared.

Dark Callgirl played on her phonez as Toolshed gets a call.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" Toolshed's phone exploded, making him drop his tools and tripping him onto laying on the floor.

Dark Callgirl then gets on top of Toolshed and begins slapping him with her Selfie Sticks. Toolshed gained some bruises and marks here and there, but when Dark Callgirl was finished, she tongue kissed Toolshedz tasting the blood from his mouth. She then looked satifyingly dominant as he picks up her boy toy, and pins him on the wall.

"C - Callgirl..." Toolshed begged weakly as the Fairy gets up and flies to Dark Callgirl.

"So, my spells unlocked a hidden form of Callgirl..." Said Cartman's Fairy. "One that holds nothing back. Alright, Dark Callgirl, keep beating him up!"

But Dark Callgirl gets her phone out and plays with it. And then another phone rang, it was the fairy's.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" The phone exploded, launching the fairy into the wall.

Toolshed used this opportunity to attack the fairy. He took his left foot, made it rise and stomped on the fairy!

"Ow..." The fairy's wand broke as Toolshed sneezed on the fairy. "OH NO! GERMS! MY KRYPTONITE! NOOOOOOOO!" The fairy melts away.

Dark Callgirl's Eyes went back to being brown as she gained composure.

"Stan?" Dark Callgirl looked surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in your bed?"

"You invited me over." Toolshed explained.

At that moment, Toolshed was kicked out of Wendy's house. Toolshed went back home to recover as he had a rough day.

Callgirl looked at her color scheme and groaned. "Who put these ugly colors in my outfit?!"

Into Cartman's room, where he was asleep, he wakes up. "****! I almost had him! If I defeated him, I would've gone for Kyle and then Kenny! **** Stan! ... ... A... ACHOO!" Cartman sneezed. "****! **** you, Wendy!"

(The End)

(A/N): I spent all night on thisz now I'm going to sleep. Good morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Call Me, Callgirl Season 2 (Episode 4)

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Featuring:

Freedom Fighters!

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O' Connel as General Disarray

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Lola Love as Lola Pop

Alejandro Reynoso as Mexican Joker

(Chapter 4: Dance with the Demon Girl)

"Okay, seriously?!" Asked the Coon. "I knew I had a dream last night, and yet I'm in trouble for something I imagined?!"

"You seriously have a lot to think over, Cartman!" Doctor Timothy telepathically explained to the Coon as the Coon was in a Jail Cell. "From teying to kill Stan to making Wemdy transform into something she is in danger of! You have no shame in doing what you do, right?!"

"Screw you guys!" Coon shook the door. "Let me out!"

Wendy was in a vat, getting experimented on for research about Dark Callgirl. Stan was also in a vat, trying to heal from his sickness, since it was getting worse, and even better, is that they got rid of the Chemical inside Wendy that made her fall desperately in love with Stan. Though there was nothing wrong with it, it's just manipulation between the Fairy and Callgirl, using Callgirl as a trap.

Stan woke up in a vat, unsure of what's going to happen next. "Guys? What's going on?"

"Your girl is turning evil, dude! Ack!" Wonder Tweek twitched.

"Oh no! Wendy!" Stan reached out from his vat, and touched the side that looked like he can reach her.

"It's no use, we mighr have to keep encrypting Callgirl's DNA until we get further notice!" Tupperware explained the results. "God knows if she's doing well. Let's just hope she keeps well inside this vat."

"GUYS! LET ME OUT!" Coon ordered.

"**** you, dude!" Mysterion punched Coon back to the far end of his jail. "You used Callgirl against her lover for your twisted desires?! I hope the day we see a better you is the day you repent everything you've done, Fat ****!"

"Screw you, Kenny!" Coon hissed at Mysterion as the group leaves the Coon inside his cell, leaving him to sleep into one room, where he can't eat what he wants, in fact, he's not going to eat anything since there's nothing in there.

It became nighttime. No sign of Callgirl and Friends at all, except for Callgirl and Stan inside the two vats, recovering and enhancing their DNA.

The Coon couldn't sleep fue to the bright light exposing the two heroes inside the vats. He looks at Callgirl thinking of what he would say to her.

"Wendy Testaburger..." Said The Coon. "The day that Toolshed found you, all hope was lost in the world... You two fell in love, but no babies... All because you never told me your fortune... And maybe Stan does care one point, maybe he leaves you for another girl... I just want you to know, Callgirl... Deep down in my heart... I hate you the most..."

The unthinkable happened. Dark Callgirl bursted through the vat, but thanks to her Space Download, no alarms rung.

"So Cartman, you want to beat up a girl? A girl who took you from your limelight?! Be my guest! But I'll be sure I'll have my way with you all night!" Dark Callgirl smirked as she freed The Coon as she brought out her Selfie Slammers, an electrifying baton pair that zaps the opponent!

"W - Wendy! I didn't mean it!" Coon backed away until he was near the wall. "No.. No... Noooooooo..." The Coon could hear Dark Callgirl playing on her phone, so he took out his phone and threw it at Wendy.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" The explosion sounded off! But the phone didn't explode.

The Coon examined closely as he slowly walked out of his cell and looked at his belongings. Reaching into his bag, he gasped.

"NOOOOO! MY STUFF!" Coon looked at Dark Callgirl with an angered face. "You don't know how long I forced my mom to buy these!"

Dark Callgirl cackled, scaring Coon. "Eric Cartman... You do not like respecting others... You treated me like a tool, now I'll treat you like you do others! And I'll destroy who you like the most!"

"Okay... That's fair..." The Coon gave up Heidi, but then she aimed the Selfie Slammers at his groin. "Wait! Wendy! No! Don't do it!" She then hits the Coon in his groin over and over again!

"No... Stop..." The Coon begged as he was hokding himself together.

"What's the matter, Coon? I thought your racist and sexist *** can't stand me! So why not fight?!" Dark Callgirl asked.

"No... Please..." The Coon begged as Dark Callgirl took out an immunization shot. The Coon was on his hands and knees.

"I bet you can squeal!" Dark Callgirl pulls on Coon's ear as he was crying from the beating. "I bet you can squeal like a pig! Weeee!"

"Weeee!" Coon ordered as he wants the agony to end, but then Dark Callgirl pulls down Coon's pants, exposing his butt.

"Come on! Squeal! Weeee!" Dark Callgirl ordered as she pinched Coon's buttcheek as she's holding a needle!

"Weeee!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! eee..." Dark Callgirl gave Coon his first vaccine shot!

Coon squealed loudly as he broke character, and transformed back into a broken Eric Cartman.

"You... monster..." Eric sobbed.

Dark Callgirl broke Stan's vat, as he was asleep still. "Try to stop me now, Coon and Friends!" Dark Callgirl took Stan and left the building, leaving the broken Eric Cartman, broken...

"Why, Wendy?..." Cartman continued sobbing.

(The End? Stay tuned for Season Finale!)


	5. Chapter 5

Callgirl and Friends

Cast for the Finale:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid

(Finale: I Can't Fix You, but You Can Heal Me)

Stan woke up above a high building in his hero suit. "W - Where am I?..."

"So, you woke up, honey?" A sinister toned voice of a loved one sounded, making the now suited Toolshed, shivered down his spine. It was Dark Callgirl. The evil girl who was summoned by a mixture of Cartman's doing and by her deep attraction to Stan, the evil being walked up to her boyfriend. "Hopefully you recovered well, dear, because it's time for my ritual~"

"R - Ritual?" Asked Stan.

"Yes Stan, you and I will kiss as I shed both of our blood and let them mix into my body so I can become one with your power!" Dark Callgirl took out a blade and was about to spike Stan with it, until Stan stepped away.

"W - Wendy!" Stan replied. "This isn't how you're supposed to be! I know if that Re Member Berry gave you sight of a future with me, but it cannot be this!"

"Oh, Stan~" Dark Callgirl giggled. "Playing hard to get? Two can play that game! Heehee~"

Dark Callgirl started levitating because of her new powers and hard drives extending out of the ends of her hair, like tentacles of Squid Girl from an Anime!

"Wendy! Snap out of it!" Stan begged as he starts feeling energy coursing through his veins as he became Super.

"Hm?" Dark Callgirl looked confused as Stan became Toolshed.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I'll have to knock some sense into you until you come back!" Toolshed spun his drills and awaited until he saw an attack, which happened when Dark Callgirl tried connecting some sort of USB into Stan's body with cable tentacles, which he ripped it off by drilling through the wires!

"Ow! Stan! Stop it!" Wendy cried out from Dark Callgirl's body.

"Wendy?! You're alive?!" Toolshed gasped in fear from what he's done.

Dark Callgirl regained control. "See Stan, you have no choice! You will have to obey me if you want to see me in my pure form!"

"Wendy... No... I lost..." Stan gave up as he dropped his drills and let the wires connect to his skin. "I'm so sorry..."

"YES! STAN IS ALL MINE! AND EVERYONE SHALL SEE WE BELONG TOGETHER!" Dark Callgirl amplified Toolshed's powers as Toolshed was possessed from Dark Callgirl's wires on his body.

Soon enough, every hero who battled against the two had lost due to Toolshed's knowledge on every fighter he knew! The only two who haven't fought were Kuki and Wally, wgo were barricading HQ from the dark beings.

Kangaroo Kid, or Wally, was tossing heavy stuff to barricade the single door room as Kuki typed in the codes to triple seal the door!

"Computer! Activate Triple Seal!" Kuki sweat as she was panicking but keeping accuracy on the keyboard while holding her ground as Wally tossed a Refrigerator, an Anvil, and became suddenly concerned for his best friend.

"Kuki?" asked Wally. "No matter what happens, just know that I cared for ya, always..."

"Huh?" Kuki was stopped as there was a sudden spike that punctured through the door! "Oh no!"

Wally and Kuki backed away to the computer and hugged themselves as the possessed Toolshed broke through, scaring the two into a scream.

"Oh no!" Wally hugged Kuki tightly, "This is the end! I didn't want to end like this!"

"Surrender yourselves and you shall be finished quickly." The Possessed Toolshed looked at Kuki and Waly, who were both Kangaroo Kid and Rainbow Girl, hugging each other tightly.

Kuki was shedding tears in fear but to her surprise, Wally kissed her, surprising Toolshed and Dark Callgirl.

"W - Wally..." Kuki let go and touched her lip with her hand, which was covered by the long sleeve on her sweater.

"Look, I know this is the end, but let me at least show my true feelings in the end, will ya?!" Wally screamed out. "I had a crush on you since the day we met, and I wanted to be more like Toolshed and Callgirl, without the Evil!"

"Wally..." Kuki ran up to Wally to kiss him back as Toolshed snapped out of possession.

"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Toolshed.

"I... remember now..." Wendy came out with her clear voice as the real Callgirl. "My future was that me and Toolshed became a family, with two children..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Kuki squealed as she held her mouth in joy with her hands.

"Cruddy future if you ask me..." Wally was then elbowed by Kuki as Wally leaped and took back everything he said. "Whoa - I mean... cute..."

"Stan..." Dark Callgirl and Wendy's voice merged into a duo voice. "I'm sorry if I was a pest... I really love you... But even so, I never knew love was dangerous to handle..."

Dark Callgirl became regular Callgirl as Wendy sighed to her relief.

"Wendy..." Toolshed admitted something. "I feel in love with the person who knew me as me, even if you didn't handle your waves of love for me, at least I know you feel wild about me."

"At first I fell in love with Stan, not Toolshed." Callgirl admitted. "But I am now happy that they're both the same person." Callgirl smiled a bit. "That way so I don't wrestle with who I love better."

"Even so, I felt the same way. It doesn't matter now, because we're together." Toolshed closed in to meet face to face with Callgirl as they both came together for a kiss.

The heroes who were chasing after Dark Callgirl returned on sight, and regrouped to protect Toolshed.

"Hey Wendy?" Asked Toolshed. "You made you become Dark Callgirl? I have the thought that you can't become Dark Callgirl naturally, unless forced by anger."

Callgirl pointed at the Coon as everyone looked at Coon with a bitter face of anger.

Trapping Coon back in jail once more, the heroes were once again, cleaning up the mess. This time in HQ.

However, even though this would seem temporary as kid heroes never had eternally youth, we still meet Callgirl and Toolshed in the future.

"Hey, Callgirl! We got another crime to investigate!" Toolshed told Callgirl.

"Alright! Toolshed! Let's sold the mystery of the missing video game disc!" Callgirl answered back.

"Serena, Andy, no videogames during roleplaying." Wendy told her two children who were in Stan and her costumes when they were little.

"Aww, mom!" The two children groaned as Stan surprised them. "GAH!"

"It is I! Doctor Drill! And his partner in crime, Call Woman!" Stan roleplayed with a fake drill while Wendy shook her head and played along.

"Yes! It is Call Woman and I'm gonna get you!" Wendy held her hands out like if she was going to tickle her children.

"EEP! Run away!" The children were then chased by their parents who easily picked up their children and kissed their children on the cheek. Everyone laughed.

"I love you, mom!" Andy kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"I love you too, dad!" Serena cuddled with Stan.

"I love this family, don't you, dear?" Stan asked his wife.

Wendy smiled. "I do."

(The End).

(End of Call Me Callgirl Series, Season 2)


	6. Credits

Cast:

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl (Both played by Connie Smith, since the the original Wendy left Stan for good)

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Wallaby Beatles as Kangaroo Kid (Kangaroo Kid played by Richard Fidel Garcia and Wally played by Soul Steamburg

Kuki Sanban as Rainbow Girl (Both Played by Maya Albarn)

Featuring:

Freedom Fighters!

Jimmy Valmer as Fastpass

Timmy Burch as Doctor Timothy

Craig Tucker as Super Craig

Tweek Tweak as Wonder Tweek

Token Black as Tupperware

Clyde Donovan as Mosquito

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Bradley Biggle as Mintberry Crunch

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Dougie O' Connel as General Disarray

Scott Malkinson as Captain Diabetes

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Lola Love as Lola Pop (both played by May O'Malley)

Actors from South Park, Colorado and Lotto Creek, Nevada Elementaries

Writer: Afterdreamer Productions

Message:

To all my fans and those who follow this series, it has been a ride. I especially enjoyed your reviews and all the good people who follow this, including the legendary Dragon Slaer. But who knows if I'll ever make Call Me Callgirl Season 3, especially since the original Wendy left Stan, and Wendy was then played by a gorgeous look alike from Lotto Creek Elementary of Nevada. Sorry to burst your bubbles. All girls are not from South Park except Leslie. Please leave a review if I should do a TV Show about another hero or renew Call Me Callgirl for Season 3.

With sincere respect, The Afterdreamer.


	7. Season 3 Confirmed

Call Me Callgirl Season 3 Confirmed (Script Form)

The REAL Wendy Testaburger called Afterdreamer Productions, who has a publicist named Butters and Cartman who both took action to reply to her Hero Sona being Capitalized off by her replacement in the Coon and Friends franchise, also known as Nevada Elementary Actress, Connie Smith.

Butters: (Answered the phone) Hello, Afterdreamer Productions, home of South Park Versus Kids Next Door and more, how may I help you?

Wendy: Butters?! What are you doing here?! Is this Afterdreamer Productions?!

(The phone connects to Cartman, who's swimming in his cut of money)

Cartman: Coon and Friends Actor Eric Cartman here, who's calling you, Publicist Chaos?

Wendy: Cartman! What the hell?!

Cartman: Who is this?

Wendy: Don't you play dumb with me, fat $#! Why did you and your friends copy my hero persona?!

Cartman: What's your hero persona?

Wendy: It's Callgirl.

Butters: Oh boy, here we go again...

Cartman: The 15th call this past hour. Look, Callgirl is played by the marvelous and sweet Connie Smith, not this Wendy Testaburger character we made up, who's ALSO played by the sweet Connie Smith.

Wendy: Connie Smith? Who's that?

Cartman: If you really must know ma'am, it's Stan's girlfriend. You know, the girl with a Pink Barrett, purple shirt and a yellow skirt.

Wendy: Hey! That's what I'm using!

Cartman: Ma'am, we simply ask you to not mock Connie's style before she or we sue you for mockery.

Wendy: I can't believe all of you guys would do this to me!

(Call connects to Connie Smith)

Connie: Hey Mr Cartman, Stan and I are gonna date, so please hold the Call Me Callgirl Season 3 act for tomorrow.

Wendy: Who the hell are you?!

Connie: Oh, I did not knew you had fans connected to the call.

Butters: I'm afraid this isn't a fan call, it's another hate call from a girl who claims to be Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy: I AM Wendy Testaburger! And even worse, you're making someone else a copy of me for Stan! We are so done!

Stan: Connie, is that work on the phone?

Wendy: Stan! How could you?!

Stan: Wendy?!

Wendy: Yes, it's me! I thought I could trust you boys in-

Stan: I can't fix you...

Wendy: ... What?

Stan: I can't fix you... The last words you and your group told us boys back in South Park... I'm saying this on behalf of all of the boys... I can't fix any of you...

Connie: Stan, who is that?

Stan: Someone who can't be trusted... Anyways, Cartman, can you postpone our work for tomorrow?

Cartman: Will do, Stan. (Cartman types the log on his iPad.) And done.

Stan: Thank you.

Wendy: I don't believe it... How can this happen?... (Call gets cut to an automatic speech)

Johnny (Automatic Caller): I'm sorry, but the caller you tried to reply is not online. If you happen to be a caller from South Park, specifically a girl from South Park Elementary, we refuse to answer your calls, that includes YOU TOO, Wendy Testaburger! Following a group that weakens boys' self esteem! I mean come on, don't act like iLoveFridays where they dissed Mia Khalifa when they didn't know it was a troll! You really think a boy would look at another man's #$#?! Huh?! Get a life you School Infamous Worm!

(End Call)

(Wendy looked over to herself in the mirror, and called the girls after receiving an Email Invitation to Mexican Dream Studios.)

Wendy: Girls... We have work to do...

(Season 3 Confirmed

Signed, The Afterdreamer)

(Planned Pilot: Call Me, Callgirl SEASON 3: Timelines Collide)


	8. Interlude

Call Me Callgirl Season 2 Special

(Special for those who want to know what next season is all about)

(Episode 6: Forgot Me?)

Stan, was sleeping in his bed, when suddenly, a voice came by.

"Pssst, Stan." Whispiered the voice. "Wake up."

"Huh?" Asked Stan as he looked around, he was surrounded by some shadows, Femenine Shadows, whispring and frowning upon him.

"What a shameful man." "Replacing her?" "How despicable." "That animal."

"W - What's going on?" Stan rubbed his eyes. And suddenly, he meets his worst fear, his past.

Remembering South Park, his old cursed home, where crazyness happens and things weren't meant for him, him and Wendy, or Connie for those who read the Credits.

"Stan... You have no idea what's coming now, do you?" A voice replicating Connie's voice perfectly, talked in a concerned way. That's when stan realized, it's really her.

"Wendy?" Stan looked confused and shocked as he sees his Ex Girlfriend, dressed in what seems to be a Callgirl Uniform, but at a much more tweaking advance to her suit. Her phones were more a variety as she got both Android and Apple, as well as a custom made one, and it made very clear that this Callgirl was on a whole new level. She also had her headband with some bunny ears that resembled antennas as she can remotely control them with just the wire connection to her earing. Her skirt was a lot shorter, short enough to see black shorts underneath it, as well as her knee high stockings. Her shoes were some purple street sneakers, designed to keep up with roof terrain and leaping from building to building. She also had some gloves that were fingerprinted to type anything into her phones without the hassle of leaving evidence to the detectives chasing her, as they do with all of the heroes.

And speaking of heroes, Callgirl was not alone. She came with every girl from South Park, anger and hate in their eyes. Couldn't call back up, and anything he could use can be used against him.

"I can't believe you, Stan..." Callgirl replied. "Replacing me with an actress who looked like me. What's the matter Stan, afraid to lose the sight of me so you make someone else wear my clothes, have my voice, and obey every word?"

"I don't think you should let him escape!" Nelly cupped a punch into her hand, repeatedly.

"I can't believe you, Stan." Nicole told on behalf of Wendy, the original Testaburger. "You would do all of this for yourself and not even give respect to anything we represent!"

"How could you, Stan?!" Lola added, and soon enough, all of the girls, but not Callgirl, started bad mouthing Stan.

Stan had enough and decided to step up. "SHUT UP!" This made the girls stood quiet. "You really think I wouldn't give anything more than just my soul to be with Wendy again?! I would kill myself to be with Wendy, and I'd do it right now! The problem was, my eyes were opened, and I can't get over the look of you out of my head, and so what if I dated an actress?! So what if I painted her to my image of you?! You never thought what it would be like to lose anyone, do you?! It's always about keeping us boys in line! But the day I made myself five grand, is the day I can buy my happiness... Or at least soothe the pain... Connie isn't even my girlfriend, she's just a vlose friend who'd do anything to cheer me up, even being my girlfriend... But not even SHE can bring back the girl I once called my love!" Stan started crying. "You really thing we boys leave out girls for no reason?! We just have different geelings and we don't want to be toyed with them! Some of us don't understand sympathy, and learning the hard way made it easier to understand! But now I see that my girlfriend's gone, and I can't go back to South Park, at all! Not when you all ruined my life and destroyed my goddess! How can I forgive someone who said they can't fix me when they broke me?! Tell me that!"

...

"Answer me!" Stan spoke out loud.

Callgirl dashed up to Stan as Stan prepared for the worst. But suddenly, he was hugged and kissed by Callgirl. This surprised the girls.

After they broke the kiss, Stan dropped more tears.

"Wendy?... I.." Stan was then husged by Callgirl.

"First, I need you to dump Connie and get me signed into Afterdreamer Productions..." Callgirl explained her terms. "Next, I want to know if you're willing to forgive me after what I've done to you as long as you apologize for what you've done to me..."

Stan turned into Toolshed and hugged Callgirl back.

"Like I said earlier, I'd do anything to get you back, Callgirl..." Toolshed replied.

"Thank you, Toolshed." Callgirl replied. "You can call me, Callgirl Delta."

(Cast of this scene)

Callgirl, played by the REAL Wendy Testaburger

Toolshed, played by Stan Marsh

Extra Cast, all of the girls from South Park

(A/N): Here we go, a true ending to all of those who didn't understand Connie. And back to making Call Me Callgirl Season 3.


End file.
